Hermione's secret
by lovemya2000
Summary: The light side has lost, after the death of Harry Hermione must keep the news of Harry and Ginny's unborn child a secret from the dark side. But Hermione carries a secret of her own.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters**

**About: The light side has lost, and after Harry's death Hermione must protect a pregnant Ginny in secret lest the dark side find out about the Chosen One's unborn child. But Hermione carries a secret of her own. **

**A/N: If I were ever known on Fanfiction it'd be the person that never finishes their stories like they plan to. Since I love reading long chapter fics I always mean to write one but it never quite turns out that way. I believe I'd do best writing long one-shots, which I also love.**

Hermione sighed as she set out the plates for dinner. Only 4 this time, Pansy would not be eating tonight. After three good days Hermione understood that her friend had gone back to her catatonic state again. She raked her fingers through her hair and let out a bark of laughter. Pansy. Friend. The two did not go hand and hand.

Of course, Harry and Ron dying didn't either. Gripping the table until her hands turned white, Hermione pushed the thought out of her head. She had to be strong, for Ginny's sake. And the baby's. All of the babies. A noise from behind her startled her thoughts, and she whipped around with her wand. "Blimey, Hermione, it's only me!" Neville's voice helped bring her back even further to their reality.

"You can never be too careful", she grumbled harshly. Neville nodded sadly. "We learned that the hard way." Hermione turned her attention back to fixing the plates. Neville curiously looked at the setting. "Pansy not eating tonight?" It was obvious that he was concerned. "Could you blame her?" She answered back. It was silent for a second, before Neville softly asked, "Is it the baby or the memories?"

"It could be both," Hermione said, turning back to the plates and ignoring him further. She knew full well it was the memories, they all had memories. After all she knew what morning sickness was like, but this was not Pansy's problem tonight. It was even worse because it was raining. Unlike the peaceful feeling most got listening to the sound of the rain, it only bought back the memories for Pansy.

In the New world after the death of the light side Pansy had hopes of becoming the wife of an influential death eater, little did she know that there was no place for women in the New world except for being a plaything. She had been attacked and raped by her own kind in the rain. Her hopes and dignity shattered with every falling droplet.

It had been hard for them all. Ginny had lost her brother and Harry, the one thing that she could be grateful for is that Harry had knew and was happy about her pregnancy before he had died, having a quick wedding at a young age. That and the fact that he had left them their invisibility cloak. "Shall I get Ginny and Blaise then?" Neville said softly. "I suppose so," She responded, her own swollen belly in the way as she turned away to finish up.

"COME on Ginny, You have to finish eating," coaxed Hermione softly. Leaning back in her chair with a solemn face, Ginny Weasely pulled her lips into a tight line and shook her head defiantly. Hermione sighed. "For the baby, HARRY'S baby?" She grimaced. She really hated using that line, but Ginny had grown thinner. Her stomach was comically huge for her gestation period because of her thinness. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she took a bit out of her tomatoes, and Hermione felt guilty, she had to do it after all.

Blaise Zabini watched them with cold, careful eyes. Unlike Pansy who immediately opened up to her, Blaise showed up at the safe house offering nothing except a short tale about how his mother was raped and murdered by Death eaters for remaining neutral during the worst parts of the war. It was many months later and he had said nothing of substance, avoiding everyone but remaining cordial. Hermione had kept a careful eye on Blaise, he might know after all. She wondered if he ever said anything to Blaise. As if on que Blaise's eyes drifted to her stomach, and he offered it a small sneer. Almost like his, but not quite. Hermione's stomach tightened.

One would think the former Slytherin's would get along best. But alas Pansy had trouble being around men after her ordeal. That and she thought that Blaise was a death eater. As it was Pansy slinked in carefully, meekly trying to sneak in beside Hermione and Ginny. Pansy never sat near the men. Hermione offered her a small smile., which Pansy ignored, avoiding her eyes all together. She understood. At first when Andromeda told her that Pansy of all people needed a place to say Hermione was more than skeptical. Pansy, desperate as she was offered her the memory through a pensive of her being assaulted. Hermione's heart immediately went out to the other young girl, despite their differences. It was even worse with the pregnancy. Ginny's child had been conceived out of love, Hermione's, well, she didn't know what her's was, but it wasn't rape. Ginny loved her child. Hermione was indifferent towards her's, it was just _there,_ and she knew that Pansy hated her child, she didn't blame her. She knew if her child's father was one of _them_ she would have hated it too. _But he is one of them_. Her inside voice spoke. Hermione ignored it.

AFTER dinner Hermione cleaned up while Ginny nursed a cup of tea. Pansy had eaten a bit and then went and locked herself in her room, Neville had went to a fireplace and talked strategy with some surviving members of the DA via floo network, and Blaise had slinked off somewhere. "Are you going to ever tell me?" Ginny spoke up. "Tell you what?" Hermione answered, though she knew full well what the question would be. Ginny saw right through it. "Who is the father of your baby?" Hermione stopped cleaning and sighed. They had been through this before. Ginny knew that Ron was not her child's father, she also knew that she had not been raped like Pansy had. At the risk of alienating everyone on the light side during their time of need she refused to tell anyone, though she suspected Blaise knew.

"He may as well be dead Ginny." Hermione said tiredly. "Don't say that!" Ginny spoke harshly. It was the first time Hermione had heard Ginny sound anything but sad and defeated since Harry's death. "MY child's father is dead, if he is alive, do you not think it's worth trying to see if he is alive through any of our safe house networks?" There were many small sections of safe houses. Hermione headed one, then Andromeda, Dean Thomas and Seamus another. Those were the main ones, there were smaller factions headed by two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and an American living in England. Thankfully the war had not spread outside of England just yet. "How do you think he will react to the baby?" Ginny said in a softer tone. "There isn't much to feel, it's not like the lot of us will survive to be big happy families." Hermione said ruefully. Ginny let out a small sob. "You shouldn't upset her like that, you know." It was Neville. Hermione sneered and immediately felt bad as Neville winced. She didn't mean to make her friends feel this way, she just felt so hopeless after her friend's deaths. "There is hope you know." He said, pulling up a chair in the kitchen next to Ginny. Hermione raised her brow. Neville went on. "You-know-who IS dead, it's just his death eaters we have to worry about, Harry made sure of that." Neville paused to look at Ginny, but she sat stiffly, her eyes looking straight ahead. He continued, as Blaise walked into the room behind him. "As you all know both Malfoy's appear to be in charge of the larger groups of deatheaters, wouldn't it makes sense to turn one against the other, and have both their factions split off to fight each other instead of us?" Hermione winced at the names, and Blaise shot her a curious look.

She sighed, " I suppose so, she agreed, but just how are we supposed to get close enough to do that?" Neville smirked. "Do you all remember the raid at the Yaxley mansion last week?" The three others nodded and waited for him to go on. " Well we got some of Yaxley's hair AND Yaxley, we'll send someone to polyjuice into him and send him to the Malfoy's, you know he IS their right- hand man." Blaise smiled and clapped Neville on the back. "So whose the lucky guy going to be?" Neville's smile vanished. He cleared his throat and avoided looked at Ginny. "Arthur Weasley."

"NO WAY", said Hermione. It was later that night, much later and Hermione, Neville, and Blaise were sitting in the drawing room by the fireplace talking via floo. Ginny had gone off crying soon after the announcement and Pansy was still in her room. Hermione wished that she could have gone to bed too, and her mood had not gotten any better. The baby was tired, and it's kicking did nothing to help her feel better. Through the fireplace, Mr. Weasley sighed. Normally during floos Hermione was careful to hide her pregnancy, only the Weasley's and Andromeda knew about either of Ginny's and Hermione's babies. They had to be careful who knew about either. The dark side would want to take Ginny and her baby as further humiliation towards the light side. Their capture would be seen as trophies. The last of the Potter's, the last of their hope. " But Hermione, Blaise argued, Arthur has worked with Yaxley for years, he knows most things about him, how he moves, what to say, and what not to say, he can pull this off." Neville nodded beside him. Hermione was not convinced. "Don't you think it would be easier to kill them when Arthur is in the room?" Mr. Weasley shook his head, "There would be an all out attack if one of them were even injured, we have to play offensive first and let them destroy each other until we can find a better plan." Hermione raked her fingers through her hair and sighed again. "He's right, Blaise said, we can't wait any longer and if this is what we have now we'll take it." "There's something else, said Arthur, Andromeda's house is getting pretty crowded, we will have to moved a few people to Grimmauld place." He eyed Hermione's stomach. She groaned, "The less people know the better." Arthur shook his head sadly, "I have no choice."

Neville cut in, "Who is it then?" Arthur spoke "George, Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang." Hermione and Neville groaned. "What?", Blaise asked curiously. "While I do think it would be good for Ginny to have her brother around Harry's former love interest will not go over well." Hermione spoke. Blaise let out a burst of laughter, "She doesn't know about the baby does she?" Neville looked sharply at him. "Not yet." Blaise grinned, this may make this place more interesting. Both Mr. Weasely and Hermione groaned.

Blaise had not been wrong. Two days later the trio had arrived, George has greeted them all quickly and then had went upstairs to comfort his sister. Lavender had shuffled awkwardly while Hermione glared, and Cho had strutted around like she owned the place. Blaise switched between glaring and grinning at them both while Neville tried to play peacemaker. "You look well, Cho." Neville stated, trying to lessen the awkwardness. She grinned. "Thank you, Neville, it's been hard after both Cedric and Harry's deaths, but I try after both of my soulmates were so quickly ripped from my life." Hermione laughed cruelly. "Oh please, you barely knew the lot of them, You wanted Cedric for fame and Harry was just a rebound after his death." Cho shot her eyes towards her dangerously, she smirked. "Pregnant are you? Rebound so quickly after Ron?" Hermione's wand was out in a flash. "You dare!" She was shaken into a rage. Cho tossed her hair, "At least Harry and I would have waited until we were married and not teenagers to get knocked up."

Hermione's reply was cut off as she saw Ginny descend the stairs. "Harry, she said, voice soft and threatening, would never take it further with a tramp like you." Cho plastered on a fake smile while Blaise looked interested. "Ginny, so sorry to hear about your brother, and your little crush with Harry before telling him how you felt must have been devastating." She cooed, placing her hand over her heart sympathetically. "Harry and I did more than tell each other how we felt about each other", replied Ginny as she stepped into full view into the parlour. Lavender's gasp almost covered up Cho's shriek of shock. Ginny's hand was placed lovingly over her full belly while her wedding ring glistened in the firelight. "Impossible!" She said scathingly. Ginny smiled in an innocent sort of way and continued to stare. Cho looked around at the group, hoping someone would tell her that it wasn't so. Hermione grinned, Blaise merely raised a brow, and Neville turned away uncomfortably . Cho gathered herself as best as she could and stormed off in a direction opposite of Ginny. Hermione sighed "And that's the highlight of our night," She said placing a hand over her own stomach. Good night all."The others bade her farewell, while Lavender watched her curiously as she went. She smiled to herself. She knew what she was thinking, that she was carrying Ron's child. Everyone seemed to think that at first.

Hermione moaned in her sleep. _Pale hands gripped her leg, pulling one them apart and around his waist. She sighed as he kissed her neck, hair falling halfway onto her own. It's going to hurt, he had said. She nodded breathlessly, trying not to think what this could mean for the both of them. Guilt flashed across his eyes as he gave a short nod, and with one deep stroke pushed himself inside of her. He hadn't lied, it did hurt. But there was no going back. She regretted it as soon as he was in, but he was forceful and concentrated and she lay silent, she knew that he had needed this release more than she had. There was nothing romantic about it. Just hard, fast and needy. She had to hand it to him he did try to make her feel better considering the circumstances, Kisses and soft strokes here and there. She didn't want him to pretend, they both knew what this was. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron? She wasn't. She would clean herself up as best she could after, pretend something important had kept her from getting to the safe house on time. They would be mad, but understanding and forget eventually. The lie was better than this. He grunted into her hard, and she groaned and gasped his name. He finished soon after. She had lost count of how many times he had taken her, but by the looks of the sky she knew that Harry and Ron had probably sent out a search party by now. He had not gone any softer on her, she was sore but didn't even bother to try to make him stop. He pulled out of her with a gasp. Hermione lay still, silent. He lay next to her quiet for some time. I'm not going to pretend i'm sorry you know? Hermione merely raised her brow. I mean that this isn't something I regret. He paused. Do you? She sat up and began pulling on her shirt, ignoring him. Answer me Granger! He grabbed her hand to stop her from buttoning up the rest of her clothes. She glared at the offending member, and then at him. Let go, she said lowly. He glared at her and removed his hand from hers. She stood up and he groaned. Merlin Granger aren't you going to say something? She scoffed, yeah thanks for the fuck I guess, she turned away to leave. The man stood and pulled her back to him roughly, grabbing her head he pulled her lips towards his while she struggled against him. Drawing her fist back, it crashed into his face with a pop. He staggered back and merely chuckled. Brings back memories doesn't it, eh Granger? She glared in response. Don't touch me! He laughed again. A little late for that after I finished filling you up don't you think? Hermione lifted her chin up high. It's almost over you know, we've found a way to kill him for good. His smile faded, leaving a dangerous glint in his eyes. So you think that will be it then, once he's gone you think all the death eaters are going to fall with him? He shook his head. That's the thing about us Granger, we crave power, when one snake head falls another grows to replace it. She looked interested. Who will this new power be then? He remained silent. You won't tell me then will you, I'm still the enemy is that right? He sneered and drew near her. She stood her ground. Don't think just because I gave it to you tonight that this changes anything huge. Hermione smirked, I wouldn't dream of it. She walked away, and this time he let her._ Hermione woke with a start. She remembered this dream, who needed a pensive when her mind played like one? She said cleaned up in a nearby stream and returned to them, of course Harry and Ron had been angry and in a panic, they had died a few months later before she began to show.

It would have done them good to put up a silencing charm. Hermione groaned and glared into nothing as she tried to block out the noise of Blaise giving it to Cho. She reckoned that Ginny was the only one in the house with a somewhat decent sexual experience, they could have kept it down for Pansy's sake. She winced and whimpered. She remembered the noise they made in Pansy's pensive. Much harder than what they were doing across the hall, and Pansy sure was not making sounds of pleasure like Cho seemed to be doing with Blaise. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed. She could tell that the baby was awake, it was already kicking and hungry. Padding softly down the stairs and past Mrs. Black, Hermione not for the first time had a thought to pull back her curtains and reveal that her child may have been the new rightful owner of this place by will AND by blood but she feared the old bag would never stop screaming in terror and disgust and that everyone in the wizarding world would know what she carried.

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw George sitting down with a cup of tea. "Hello there, Hermione." he murmured. She nodded towards him, fixed her own tea, and sat opposite of him. His eyes drifted towards her stomach. "How's the baby?" She shrugged, indifferent. "It's not like I can exactly visit a mediwitch you know." George nodded carefully. She knew what his next words were before he even opened his mouth.  
"Won't you tell me who the father is?" Hermione sighed and put down the glass. "Look, I won't hate it unless it's either Harry's or a death eaters'." George joked. Hermione smiled tightly. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. George knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her and sighed. Cho chose that moment to come walking in, smirking as she did so. Hermione took a sip of her tea. "Took you long enough to get over the deaths of both Cedric and Harry." She said. "Hermione!" George admonished.

Cho laughed. "Don't complain because you're not getting any. At least i'm smart enough to use protection."  
Hermione glared. "Shut up the both of you." Blaise walked in, his smooth tanned chest made Hermione's stomach do flips. The bitch was right. It had been a long time for her. Cho giggled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Granger here was just jealous of our night together." Cho told him, unkindly. Hermione sneered. "I hope you put on a silencing charm on her next time, Blaise I can't imagine how you perform with this shrieking banshee in your ear." "At least I don't look like one." Cho shot back. Both men groaned. "Slag." "Frizzy haired harlot." They traded insults. "Enough." George tried to intervene. But none of the women were having it.

"I bet you're mad, Cho said. I bet you screwed Harry and got mad because he chose to marry and impregnate Ginny instead." Hermione stiffened. "Cho." George warned, but she ignored him. "Yeah I bet he was giving it to you right under Ron's nose and left long enough to stick it to Ginny too. I bet he didn't even die fighting at Lestrange Manor, I bet you blew him up because he married Ginny instead of you!" A gasp drew their attention to the door. Ginny stood there, white as a sheet. Hermione couldn't even move to comfort her, she was nearly in tears from rage and grief herself. It was silent as Ginny took a few steps inside. She stopped in front of Cho, tears filling her eyes. A sharp crack was all that could be heard, and Cho fell backwards. Ginny's slap had sent her reeling, drawing blood from her face. Cries of pain and indignation was all that could be heard from the dark haired girl, as Blaise shook himself from his shock to assist her. Ginny turned her eyes to Hermione, betrayal shining through, before she rushed off, George following close behind.

IT WAS SILENT THAT NIGHT. Most of the occupants had avoided each other since the scene that morning. Lavender had taken a liking to Pansy, they had both came out to catch up and chat briefly before the pains of Pansy's difficult pregnancy had sent her up to her room once more, leaving only Hermione and Lavender. "It's not his, you know." Hermione said amiably. Lavender looked shocked that Hermione held no ill will towards her from her and Ron's brief dating during 6th year. " But you're not telling anyone whose it is, right?" Hermione nodded. "Some things are best unknown for now." Lavender sighed. "I hear Hannah abbot is pregnant as well." Hermione looked at Lavender in shock, since her time there and with everything going on she never gave much thought to her old school mates other than hoping that they were alive.

Lavender nodded, "I hear Anthony is the father, they're still together. Hermione sighed. "That's nice." They lapsed into silence. "Hermione, if this all works out, do you think you're going to raise the baby after?" There was a thought Hermione never considered. She was perfectly content with dying sometime eventually in the war. There was no one except her parents, with their memories erased, that she had left. She never considered the baby as something she had to live for. She didn't even have a name, didn't even know what it was. When she had first found out she thought to keep it, keep it of course, perhaps in time Harry and Ron could forgive her. Or she could say that she was imperioused. But after Harry and Ron died she went through a brief but intense period of hating it. Harry and Ron were her world. All she had left was what a death eater gave her. Put inside her. Not her and Ron's baby, never that. A death eater's baby. She supposed her and Pansy were in good company. They both had death eater's children growing inside of them.

"I don't really expect to live that long, Lavender." was her only answer as she retired for the night.

The next day went just as well, Pansy had taken off sometime through the night. Other than worried that her and Ginny's secret, and all of the safe houses would be revealed, Hermione was genuinely worried for her friend. They had contacted all of the safe houses they knew of, even a government or two out of England. Hermione had just out herself into a bit of hope until Neville walked into the drawing room, filled with Hermione, Cho, Ginny, George, and Blaise. "They found her." He simply said, and sank deeply into the nearest chair. "So where is Pansy?" Blaise asked. Although he and the other Slytherin did not have much contact over the months she was still one of his oldest friends, no matter that she had pulled away from him.

Neville sighed. "She tracked down the death eater's that did that to her. She killed them, turned the wand on herself after ." Hermione closed her eyes as a tear slipped out of one. Blaise heaved a heavy sigh as Ginny choked on a sob. George pulled his little sister into a hug. Neville continued, "She did it in front of Draco Malfoy, so he could see what his kind had done to his oldest friend." Hermione gripped the chair at the name, her movements didn't go unnoticed by Lavender. "I need to be alone." Hermione announced, excusing herself to her room. She was numb after she climbed the stairs. She missed Pansy already, almost missed her stomach also, Pansy's baby. Their baby. Whatever it was it was gone, and so was it's mother and father. Hermione found her room, tears welling up in her eyes so much that she could barely see straight. It took her awhile to sleep that night.

_Are you sure you want to do this? He had asked. She nodded numbly, She had just witnessed Hagrid's death, dying trying to protect first years. In the end she had to kill his killers herself. It was the first time she had ended someone's life, and it had been four people. Not people, deatheaters. He had found her, looking to avenge his comrades killers. Neither one of them could turn their wands on each other. They had been classmates. They had hated each other but they had been classmates. They had been looking for a release, a distraction, nothing more. Hermione wasn't even sure that she could feel again after the death of her old friend and mentor. He removed her clothes, her mind blank to it all, before he removed his. He had conjured a small fire to warm them up, and she lay back on the blanket, dimly aware of what would be taking place. She saw him looking down at her, wondered if he would just pull out his wand and end her right there. But he did nothing more than lower himself on top of her. He had said something about the pain, and she had just nodded. She just needed to feel anything. He was soon inside of her and it hurt, and she regretted her motives as soon as he moved himself in and out of her. He grunted in pleasure, and she drew her nails down his back, wanting him to feel the pain that she felt. But it had made him move more. He must have enjoyed the pain, must have enjoyed ripping the mudblood apart from the inside out. Hermione smirked. He was a death eater, of course he enjoyed making others hurt. She couldn't lie, it did not feel bad. She found herself moving with him, opening herself up to him as he groaned and grunted. She wanted him. Merlin she wanted him, she loved Ron but he never made her hot down there, he was good for soft kisses and awkward touches, she needed this. She brushed the hair from his face and allowed him to kiss her deeply on the mouth. He hadn't needed to kiss her, this was not love. Just sex. But he had tenderly touched her and kissed every inch of her, as if a lover and not an old enemy. She hated it. Why did he pretend? Why didn't he remind her that this was a war that they were fighting, that she had to hate him? If it wasn't for the roughness in the way he was taken her any passing person would think that they were two lovers at play. His moans became louder as he drew her body closer to his and released himself inside of her. She groaned. DRACO!  
_Hermione woke with a start. Another memory, another night.

The days before the big event drew near, and Hermione was a wreck. Luna Lovegood and a boy a year down from her in Griffyndor had been murdered in retaliation for Pansy's plot. She supposed it could have been worse. They only killed two of theirs while Pansy had wiped out eight of the deatheaters. Ginny had avoided her since Cho's outburst, and Hermione had never felt more friendless in years. Luckily Lavender was always around, while Neville was away plotting strategy, Cho and Blaise were off having sex everywhere, and George had always been comforting Ginny in her room. "He is their second in command you know, Malfoy?" Lavender had said one night. Hermione's lips drew tight and she nodded, wondering where this had come from. "I really think that if we got Draco to defeat his father he would give up and we could win." Lavender offered again. Hermione nodded slowly, trying to find a way out of this conversation. "I think Draco likes conquest in more ways than one, he won't give up so easy." Hermione stated.

It was the first time she had spoke his name since she had screamed it, that night. She had tried to forget the way he had sped up, had responded so eagerly to his name on her lips. For she was sure one of the times after that he had made her conceive. Boys and their egos. "Hermione I know." Lavender said softly. Hermione felt ill. "Know what?" Lavender sighed. "Draco is the father isn't he." Hermione shook in grief. "How did you know?" Lavender patted Hermione's back sympathetically. "I see your face whenever he is mentioned." Hermione nodded. The old her would have tried to figure out when where and how Lavender knew, but now she was just relieved that someone had figured it out. "Do you hate me?" Lavender did not skip a beat. "I don't." Hermione sighed in relief for the first time since the test came back positive.

"WE'LL NEED TO DO THIS RIGHT." Mr. Weasley said as they all stood in the drawing room. The house had extended itself to fit every member there. Hermione had told Ginny, not unkindly, to stay in her room so nobody would know about her baby, like Ginny she loved that baby. It was the last thing of Harry. She had noticed that people threw her own stomach dirty looks, although she was sure that nobody knew about it's father many people did not approve of unmarried teen pregnancy, especially the one of the last remaining Golden trio members. She was not deaf to the rumors that she had had both Harry and Ron while they were all living there, even more outrageous that she had sacrificed them both to giver her child blood sacrifices so it could be the next dark lord. Hermione scoffed and sneered at a few scandalised older women staring near the door. They looked offended by her mere presence. _What would they think if they knew it was a deatheaters child?_ She thought. She smirked and made a scene of rubbing her huge stomach lovingly.

"Hermione." She heard Charlie Weasely admonish. She threw a smirk in his direction and danced out of the room, twirling her long black dress as she went. She sneered at Cho as she passed, while Cho glared and turned back to a group of girls their age, obviously all gossiping about Hermione. While Hermione paused in the kitchen to gather more food, she heard Ginny's voice. Her stance softened at the younger girl. While she didn't reveal herself, Ginny spoke through the room for Hermione's ears only. "Is it true?" Hermione sighed, "I would never do that you you and Harry Ginny, or Ron." Ginny paused. "I believe you, I've just been emotional you know?" Hermione chuckled and gazed at her own full stomach. "I believe you." An older plump woman bustled through the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted, politely. After the death of both of her sons and learning that her son's child would not live on through Hermione's baby, Mrs. Weasley had not been too kind to the young girl. In fact it was one of the reasons that she was not staying at the Weasley's. Ron's mother had a glimpse of hope and longing at the thought of her dead son leaving behind a pregnant Hermione, a grandchild and a small piece of her son like Ginny had with Harry. Hermione had dashed them quickly. never forgave her for doing that to her son.

"I do believe that we need to talk, Hermione, the older woman said. Hermione gave a short nod and took a seat at the table. Molly took a deep breath. "You do understand why I acted the way I did?" She began. Hermione raised a brow. Not exactly an apology but she nodded anyway. Molly went on. "I was sad, I still am, but my head is much more clear. Do you think you can ever forgive me for my unkind words?" Hermione stood quickly, her lips set in a tight smile that never reached her lips. "Ginny is in a secret room, the password is HarryCandles, I have to leave now." Hermione rushed off. She didn't need to forgive her now, not since her son's killer was Hermione's child's father.

SHE WAS GOING TO TELL THEM, REALLY SHE WAS. But as it was both of her friends had died that night. She had decided either way it went, them being so relieved everyone was alive that they couldn't be that mad at her pregnancy, or them being so shattered with grief that her pregnancy would seem small compared to the bigger tragedy. She didn't count on Lestrange and Lucius taking down Harry, but not before he took down twelve high ranking death eaters including Lestrange, and Draco killing Ron as he lept in front of her. Ron hadn't seen the way Draco had lowered his wand at the sight of her, only raising it back up to protect himself as Ron raised his own. She had always wondered why Draco had never killed her while she sobbed over Ron's dead body, only staring and only moving into action as another death eater snuck up upon her. He had thrust a portkey into her hands and she had hung onto Ron's body. She was able to take it back to his parents for a proper burial next to his brother, Fred.

She was thankful that he hadn't payed much attention to her stomach. Shaking herself into the present, Hermione listened to the plan once again. Arthur as Yaxley would implant plots against his father into Draco's head, while another team disguised as death eaters took out some of Draco's forces. The plan was that he would think they were his father's people trying to diminish his ranks so that he could become the one true and new dark lord. Even if that plot didn't work at least they'd get a couple of death eater deaths out of it before they implemented another plan. She just hoped it was all over soon.

The night dragged on and Hermione was worried, there was no Patronus, no news from anyone that all had went well or not. Sighing to herself, Hermione retired to go to bed before she heard a whooshing sound via their floo. Curious, she peeked at the fireplace and saw a tightly wrapped bundle . "What's that?" Ginny asked, coming up behind her. "I don't know but get back Ginny", Hermione responded. Ginny ignored her and ran to pick up the bundle, she unfolded it carefully and her eyes widened. "What is it, Ginny?" But Ginny's voice was barely a whisper, "It's one of Ron's old Cannon shirts." Hermione looked on excitedly, "Maybe it's from one of your family members letting you know they are all all right?" Ginny shook her head so quick that Hermione could barely make out the movement. "Ron was buried with this very shirt." And suddenly Hermione knew what it was before Ginny did. "Ginny let it go!" Hermione screamed. A split second later Ginny was Portkeyed away, with Hermione just barely catching on at the last second.

THEY LANDED RATHER ROUGHLY. The room was dark and made of stone, it seemed to be a dungeon. Hermione heard Ginny whimpering from somewhere behind her. "Ginny, she hissed, draw your wand but stay down." Ginny let out a small sob in reply. Hermione quickly cast a protective spell around Ginny and the baby and looked around. "Show yourself." She said, with much more courage than she felt. Laughter swept around the room, it was not as bad as Voldemort's but bad enough. She knew that voice. Torches flared up around them and Hermione could see that they were indeed inside a dungeon, somewhere. Not somewhere, she knew that place. The Malfoy Manor dungeons. "Lucius Malfoy". She sneered as she carefully moved both Ginny and herself halfway behind a stone Pillar. "Ah the mudblood." Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the dark. His hair had grown even longer and he looked much more healthier than he had at the battle of Hogwarts. His wife, Narcissa, was at his side with a haughty look.

"I had planned to just portkey the blood traitor but a two for one special, how lovely this is." Hermione glared, but kept her voice steady. "How did you find out where we were, and how to get in?" She spoke amiably, as if this man hadn't killed her best friend, had not been trying to kill both Ginny and Hermione's families. Lucius smiled pleasantly. "I took it from her brother's memory after I slit his blood traitor throat." "Noooooo!" Ginny screamed from somewhere behind Hermione. This was not looking good so far. "Draco, come see what we have found." No, not looking good at all. It had been months since she had seen him, and her heart fluttered and stomach grew sick all at the same time. His hair too, was longer, and his eyes had grown colder. He looked like a man in charge rather than the boy trying to follow in his fathers's footsteps. Ginny stood from behind her, and stepped out. "No, Ginny!" Hermione hissed. She heard Narcissa gasp. "My Merlin, she's with child!" Both Malfoy men looked intrigued. Lucius looked stunned and pleased at the same time. "Potter's child? This is just too delicious. The significance is just magnificent." Draco smirked, "Getting busy while all of your friends were being exterminated, Eh, Weaselette?" Ginny turned red with Fury and she pointed her wand at him. All three Malfoy's pointed their wands at her. "I say we take her Draco, crucio the child out of her in front of all the wizarding world, see the last pieces of their savior drop out into a bloody mass of puddle." Lucius spoke. Draco merely looked on. "We'll have to do something with the mudblood, Draco." Narcissa spoke. "Yes."Hermione said, stepping out from behind the pillar in front of Ginny. Unbeknownst to the Malfoy's Hermione had been carefully constructing her own Portkey to take Ginny out and into Shell cottage, the safest house she could remember. Fleur was there tonight, and Ginny would be safe. All she needed was to distract them. She carefully handed Ginny the item, a small button from probably a long dead muggle that she had found on the floor, that would activate soon.

"What are you going to do with the mudblood?" She continued as she stepped out into full light. Draco's face froze. Lucius laughed with delight. "Is that the Weasely's child? Dead Weaselys, a safe house exposed, a capture of 2 of the wizarding worlds most wanted BOTH with child, the night just keeps getting better and better!" Hermione counted down in her head to when the safe house was going to activate. "What are you going to do with us, Draco?" Lucius stepped forward, "You are not needed." He stated, raising his wand. "STOP." Draco said forcefully. Narcissa stepped forward. "Do you have a plan for her, son?" Draco said nothing and continued to stare at her stomach. "No." A voice said. Hermione grumbled to herself, angry that she didn't make the portkey activate faster and Ginny was still there. "He did this didn't he?" Hermione sighed. "Ginny listen to me, keep quiet and concentrate on the plan please", she whispered. Ginny ignored her. "All this time I mourned my brother's death and you SPAWNED with his killer?" Lucius and Narcissa wore the same masks of shock as Draco. "It can't be." Narcissa spoke, looking ill.

"No, Lucius stated, she's lying, Draco would never sully himself to touch a mudblood, right son?" But Draco remained frozen, his face never moved from her stomach. She just needed a few more seconds. "It's a son, Draco, an heir." Hermione lied. "An abomination!" Hissed Lucius. He turned to his son. "Get rid of this stain on our family!" "How could you, Hermione?" Hermione turned slightly to face Ginny, whose face wore a look of betrayal. "Ginny, I." But she didn't get a chance to finish. The portkey activated and took Ginny away. Both Lucius and Narcissa roared with anger. Lucius strode forward and stroke Hermione across the face. "You planned this, mudblood tramp!" He raised his wand and Hermione smiled. Ginny and Harry's child was gone. She could die happy now. perhaps her child and Pansy's child could play together wherever it was that she was going. "Drop it father." Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco, who had his wand pressed against his father's throat.

Lucius swallowed. "It's not yours, son. Even if it were it's disgusting, only filth. _Kill _them." Narcissa spoke up, " Only one way to tell." She pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach before any other party had a chance to reply and a red ribbon line shot out from across Hermione's stomach stating only: _Parentage Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. _"How could you Draco?" Narcissa whispered, scandalised. "No matter, Lucius said, do away with them both and get it over with." Draco backed away from his father. "I can't, it's a baby." Lucius straightened himself and fixed his clothing. "It's a filthy half-blood." Narcissa turned on Lucius, "My grandchild." Lucius scoffed, "Draco will give you proper grandchildren with proper parentage _kill her now!" _Draco stared at her. "Hermione." But she couldn't look at him. She just hoped all was going well upstairs, that maybe someone would get down here in time and kill all Malfoys, freeing herself, her child, and their world as they knew it.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. Hermione nodded, closing her eyes, and tears falling out of them. She thought he saw Lucius raise his wand. "Avada-!" And then a loud "No!" She felt like it was Deja vu. This time it was Draco that jumped in front of her, pushing her back as the spell hit him full on. She heard Draco's mother scream for her son in the background. In the next instant she saw what Draco must have all those months ago, a woman sobbing over the dead body of someone that she loved. "You!" She turned to look at Lucius, the man was more furious than she had ever seen in all her years of knowing him. " You let my son die for you and your half-blood filth!" He raised his wand and pointed it at her, but Hermione knew what would happen. It had happened decades before when a parent had sacrificed herself for her child. But this time the villain was not strong enough to simply disappear and hide out for years. And instead a father had died trying to save his unborn child. There was a spell spoken, a great flash of light, and then Lucius Malfoy was no more.

**11 YEARS LATER: **It was chaos in the Manor, a part of her was happy for this day but another part was breaking inside. "Say goodbye to Nana." Hermione ordered the child, a dark blonde haired girl grumbled and gestured outside to Ginny and Harry's daughter, Harriet Rose, to wait up and not leave her. "Aw Ma I already did." Hermione looked sternly at the child. "You'll be at Hogwarts for a bit until your father comes, say goodbye to your father also." Melania Malfoy ran back down the hall and looked up at her father, "Bye dad, see ya soon!" Draco beamed down at his daughter as she ran off outside. He chuckled, " She can't wait to start school, just like her mother." Hermione smiled sadly. A boy the same age as the girl, but with hair more white than blonde turned down another hall and looked up at the portrait of his father. He put on an air of snobbery and a more passive face. "So long father, I shall see you at school." Hermione stifled a laugh. Scorpious was more like his father while his twin sister, Melania was more like her. It was a surprise to everyone when Hermione had given birth to twins, it was even more of a surprise when both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasely came together to help her with the ends and outs of parenthood. After so much death and destruction babies were a welcome distraction. It had taken a bit for Mrs. Malfoy to come around to the idea of having half blood grandchildren, and the idea that she would not be getting anymore since her only son had been killed at the hands of her late husband, but she was an excellent grandmother today. After the death of so many family members Mrs. Weasley was nothing short of a forgiving saint. Ginny had taken a few years to come around, but they were as close as sisters now, especially since they practically were, after the death of Charlie, George and Hermione had gotten close and eventually married. He had been a great stepfather and welcomed her children as his own. The children had grown up spending days at the manor with their Grandmother, and "father" so that he could "watch" them grow up. She knew a part of Draco was in there, knew everything that was going on, but it just wasn't the same. As it was she could never thank him enough for his sacrifice, or their children. She straightened up. "I expect you to keep an eye on your children?" She said, giving the portrait a stern look. Draco looked down at her and smirked. He was going to be the first portrait assistant teacher there ever was at Hogwarts, his extensive knowledge in potions was surpassed only by Severus Snape, whose own portrait was content to glare at every other headmaster in the headmasters office and not help out in any other way. Draco had a portrait at Hogwarts so that he could teach, and one at Malfoy Manor, which had been redone after the whole ordeal. " I do hope they're sorted into Slytherin." Was his only reply. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll see you soon." Draco gave a genuine smile down at her and she nodded her head at him. Hermione turned and walked towards the doors, it was time to escort their children to their first year of school. Sighing, Hermione looked out at the bright sun ahead of her. It seemed that during that dark time all there ever was were grey skies. She smiled and closed the double doors behind her.

**The end.**


End file.
